


Nama

by revabhipraya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Names, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Ted dan Andromeda memilih nama untuk si kecil.





	Nama

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

"Ini sudah hari kedua sejak bayi kita lahir, Dromeda, dan kita masih belum menemukan nama yang tepat untuknya."

Ted mengempaskan badannya ke sofa, tepat di samping Andromeda yang masih asyik menimang bayi kecil mereka. Ia lirik manusia yang baru berusia dua hari dalam dekapan istrinya itu. Lucu sekali, seperti boneka kecil yang bisa bergerak.

"Dromeda?"

Istrinya menoleh. "Hm?"

"Kau tidak merespons perkataanku sebelumnya."

"Oh." Andromeda mengerjap. "Tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Ted menghela napas pendek. "Nama. Kita belum menamai bayi kita hingga saat ini."

"Ah ...." Andromeda memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak ingin buru-buru menamainya, Ted, aku belum menemukan nama yang tepat."

"Aku tahu, Sayang, tapi utusan St Mungo sudah berkali-kali datang ke sini untuk pendataan." Jeda sejenak saat Ted menarik napas. "Besok mereka akan datang lagi, dan pada saat itu, kita sudah harus punya nama untuk bayi kita."

Andromeda mengerucutkan bibirnya, menciptakan tawa geli yang keluar dari mulut Ted. Pria itu mengusap pelan puncak kepala hitam sang istri, berusaha mengembalikan senyum manisnya yang biasa terpatri.

"Ini hanya nama, Dromeda," ucap Ted lembut. "Kau bukan hendak menyerahkan anak untuk diadopsi, Sayang, kita hanya perlu memberinya nama."

"Ted, dia seorang metamorphmagus," ujar Andromeda dengan mata berbinar. "Wajahnya bisa berubah menjadi bebek dan rambutnya bisa berubah-ubah warna!"

Ted tertawa kecil. "Ya, aku tahu. Sangat spesial, ya?"

Andromeda mengangguk antusias. "Itu sebabnya butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan nama yang tepat untuknya."

"Yakin otakmu yang brilian ini tidak menemukan satu nama pun yang cocok?" tanya Ted sambil memainkan tangannya di puncak kepala sang istri.

"Sebenarnya ada," jawab Andromeda dengan nada ragu. "Aku sempat ingin menamainya Milkyway, nama galaksi seperti namaku. Atau ... Venus, planet yang merepresentasikan perempuan."

Ted melirik bayi kecilnya. Dilihatnya perlahan rambut cokelat tipis sang bayi berubah warna menjadi merah.

Uh-oh, sepertinya si kecil tidak senang.

"Adakah nama yang lebih ... umum?" tanya Ted, memberi jeda sejenak sebelum "umum" karena ia harus memikirkan kata yang lebih halus ketimbang "manusiawi". "Nama-nama itu tidak buruk, tetapi kurasa kurang cocok."

"Aku setuju," angguk Andromeda sambil menggeser posisi duduknya agak lebih dekat ke Ted. "Selain ruang angkasa, aku juga sempat berpikir untuk menamai anak kita dengan nama-nama lama. Elizabeth, mungkin?"

Warna merah pada rambut sang bayi semakin terang. Bagi Ted, merah terang merupakan tanda penolakan mentah-mentah.

"Tidak," geleng Ted. "Terlalu bukan Tonks."

"Amelia?"

Lagi-lagi rambut sang bayi berwarna merah. "Tidak."

"Hmm ... Melanie?"

"Tidak," jawab Ted karena rambut si bayi tak kunjung berubah warna.

"Um ... sebenarnya ada satu nama lagi," ucap Andromeda takut-takut. "Maknanya semacam hadiah unik dari makhluk unik, yang maksudnya adalah anak kita ini tidak ada duanya."

Ted kembali melirik rambut sang bayi. Berani bertaruh bahwa bayi itu baru saja mengulas senyum kecil dan warna rambutnya memudar. "Apa itu?"

Andromeda tersenyum tipis. "Nymphadora?"

Ted yakin rambut si kecil baru saja berubah warna menjadi merah jambu. Berhubung warnanya tidak lagi merah, Ted mengasumsikan si kecil senang dengan namanya.

"Nymphadora Tonks." Ted manggut-manggut. "Aku suka itu."

Mata Andromeda kembali berbinar. "Benarkah?"

"Ya," jawab Ted tegas. "Dan aku yakin Dora kecil juga menyukainya."

"Dora?"

Ted mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Boleh, 'kan?"

Gelak pelan tertuai dari mulut Andromeda. "Tentu saja."

Mungkin Nymphadora dewasa tidak perlu tahu kisah kecil ini.

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya ... mau nulis Ted dan Andromeda kesampaian juga :"))
> 
> Sebenernya, niat awal nulis Ted dan Andromeda adalah kisah mereka pas di Hogwarts, tapi menciptakan kisah romansa di Hogwarts itu butuh pemikiran keras (apalagi kalo karakternya berkarakter bias alias gimana yang nulis seperti dua ini). Kemudian terlintas pemikiran "kenapa Dora gak suka namanya, ya?" dan tahu-tahu aku menulis ini~
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya


End file.
